Why do you make me feel like this?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Ron cheats and Hermione finds comfort in the arms of another man


Hermione and Neville

That's what friends are for

Words: 867

Rating: T

Hermione Granger was a proud young woman, never one to let things get her down. But today was an exception. She had been dating Ron Weasley for a few months now. Things were going great. They barely fought anymore, and Hermione thought they had a decent sex life; Ron apparently seemed to think otherwise. Just as Hermione went up to the seventh year boys dormitory to ask Ron about their date this weekend, she heard a giggle. It didn't cross her mind that Ron would be cheating on her, but when she opened the door, she found Ron laying on his back, being straddled by a giggling Lavender Brown. Hermione just stood there, horror struck. After a few moments, Ron felt like someone was looking at him. He really wasn't prepared to see his girlfriend staring at him from the doorway. "Mione?" he murmured and Lavender moaned out as she came. Ron threw his head back and pulsed into the blond on top of him.

Hermione broke out into a run down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. Down seven flights of stairs and into the arms of an unsuspecting Neville Longbottom. When she realized who it was, she just broke down even more, sobs wracking her body. Everyone in the common room saw her and were shocked into silence. Neville picked her up and cradled her to his chest, her arms around his neck. He turned around to take her out to the Head's Rooms, which she shared with Blaise Zabini, but was haulted by a pounding of footsteps and a male voice calling out her name.

"Mione wait! It's not what it looks like!" Ron called out, wearing only his trousers. He shut up once he saw Hermione curled up in Neville's arms.

"You don't get to talk to her right now," Neville replied. "If or when she wants to talk to you, I'll let you know." Ron didn't realize that Lavender had walked down the stairs wearing his button up shirt, and only his button up shirt. Neville's face hardened at the sight and turned to leave the common room. Lavender stood there, looking quite smug; she was glad to finally make the ice queen cry.

Neville walked down two flights of stairs and down a corridor to the Head's rooms. The portrait guarding their space opened without a password, seeing the occupant being in such distress. Inside, Blaise was laying on top of his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. As soon as he heard the commotion, he broke their kiss and looked to the door, ready to berate Weasley for being so loud, but the sight he caught nearly broke his heart.

"Mia?" he questioned pulling himself off the couch, helping his girlfriend up and made his way over to the Gryffindors.

"She caught him," Neville said, walking over and sitting them both down on the oversized arm chair next to the roaring fire.

"You mean he was actually cheating?" Blaise asked. "I mean there were rumors, but I thought Draco was making things up to piss her off."

"I caught him," Hermione said, her voice raw from crying. "I went up to their room to ask him a question about our plans for this weekend. Bit I heard a noise, a giggle." She still had her head resting on his chest, but she now curled her hands in front of her chest. "I opened the door and saw them. Lavender Brown was straddling him. I watched them cum. I just ran."

"He came after you but Lav came down with his shirt on," Neville explained.

"Would you like me to kill him for you?" Blaise asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No," she sighed. "But by all means, so whatever else you want."

"You're serious Mia?" Neville asked. She nodded. Neville and Blaise just looked at each other; knowing looks exchanged. They would be getting together later to plan the demis of Ron Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Their schedules worked out so the classes that Hermione had, Blaise or Neville were in them as well. If Ron so much as looked at her, never mind try to talk to her, both boys would cast silent spells, causing painful boils to erupt below his belt. Neville walked Hermione back to her common room from NEWT Herbology and was about to leave when she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

He pulled back, shocked. "What was that about Mia?" he questioned.

"You called me Mia, not Mione. You hexed Ron for me, even though you've been his friend for longer. And you didn't complain and let me cry all over you yesterday," she said. "You're just wonderful."

"Why do you make me feel like this?" he groaned, leaning down so their foreheads touch.

"Like what?" she asked, resting her hands up on his chest.

"Like I want you," he replied. "For so long, but Ron wanted you first. But he's out. And I would really like to take you on a date this weekend."

"I think I can manage that," Hermione said, slipper her arms around his waist for a hug.

"I'm glad," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead before hugging her back.

9-28-11


End file.
